


Pressed Flowers

by campsearchlight



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, The FLOWER.......
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campsearchlight/pseuds/campsearchlight
Summary: Short and sweet, I think it’s good to post this as is. :’)As always, I can be reached @campsearchlight on tumblr! Thanks for reading.
Relationships: Alistair/Female Brosca (Dragon Age), Alistair/Female Warden (Dragon Age)
Kudos: 1





	Pressed Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet, I think it’s good to post this as is. :’)
> 
> As always, I can be reached @campsearchlight on tumblr! Thanks for reading.

Having peeled herself out of her armor and gone for a quick rinse in the river, Julia ducked into her tent and plopped into her pile of scratchy, woolen blankets. She lie facedown in her pillow for a while. Despite her best efforts, she couldn’t keep her mind off of that rose. 

She turned onto her side and reached for her journal. Immediately after Alistair had given it to her and brought the conversation to an awkward close, she had rushed to her tent and pressed it between the pages, wanting to preserve it. 

_Why_ had she wanted to preserve it so badly? 

She scowled at the flattened petals, gently touching the edge of one. It had been a few weeks, and the flower was dried. Preserved. And, so long as Julia had this journal, a reminder that Alistair had seen this rose in the middle of a desolate town and thought of _her_. Of all things, he’d thought of her, given it to her, told her she was special. 

Special? What was that supposed to mean? 

She slammed the book shut and tossed it toward the corner of the tent. She closed her eyes and folded her arms over her chest indignantly, refusing to give it any more thought. 

That lasted about two minutes before she sat up with a huff. She absolutely had to ask what it meant. She would march over to his tent, demand an answer, and come right back to her tent. 

And that’s what she did. She pushed aside the tent flap and strode across the camp. 

“Alistair,” she whispered, loudly enough so that he might hear her if he was still awake. With no response, she brought her voice up a notch. “Alistair.” 

Blankets rustled within, and then the tent flap opened, revealing a bleary-eyed Alistair. “Jules? What’s going on? Darkspawn? No, no... what am I saying? I’d sense—” 

Julia grabbed him by the front of his linen shirt and yanked him halfway out of the tent, their noses six inches apart. “Tell me what the rose meant.” 

He blinked rapidly at her. “What?” 

“The rose, Alistair. Why did you give it to me?” 

“I—I don’t know what you want me to say. It just... made me think of you.” 

That was a non-answer; he had already said that when he’d given it to her. 

“But, _why_?” she asked. 

“Why?” he echoed, the ghost of a smile tugging at his lips. “Isn’t it obvious? Have I not made it obvious? _Should_ I make it obvious?” 

“Please,” she practically begged, clutching his shirt tighter. 

He maneuvered onto his knees and gingerly pried her hands from his shirt. He held them in his, looked down at them, rubbed a thumb over her scarred knuckles. “I’ve come to realize that, um... I care very much for you, and I wanted to give you a gift to show it. Is that bad?” 

She exhaled sharply at his admission. “You gave me a flower...” 

“I did,” he agreed with a nod. “Should I have chosen something else? I thought it was a nice gesture.” 

“It was,” she said, only now peering into his eyes. 

He returned her gaze, and his smile waned. “Julia, I—” 

She didn’t think. She leaned forward, rising up onto her knees to press her lips to his. The kiss was brief, and she was the first to pull back, the heat of embarrassment flooding her face. What had she just done? 

She dared to open her eyes and found him looking at her with half-lidded eyes. He let go of one of her hands, slid his up the side of her neck, and cupped her chin. He moved to kiss her again, and she let him. 

The uncertainty that carried in their first kiss was gone. The slow, intimate press of his mouth on hers sent an electric buzz through her body. If she were standing, she would have collapsed against him. 

He broke the kiss this time, leaning far back and blowing out a breath. “Wow.” 

Julia bit her lip, looking into his awestruck face. “I should get back to my tent.” 

Alistair’s gaze slid back to hers. A smile stretched across his face. “I’ll see you in the morning?” He phrased it like a question when, in actuality, it was a certainty. 

“See you in the morning.” Without further ado, she rose to her feet and ducked back into her tent, feeling his eyes on her the whole way. 

Lying back down in her bedroll, Julia retrieved her journal from where she’d thrown it and clutched it close to her as she drifted to sleep.


End file.
